empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Campaign
The Greek Campaign is the first campaign in Empire Earth. It is based on Ancient Greece, and uses some of the Greek mythological aspects. It is made of eight scenarios and is generally considered the easiest campaign in the game (after the tutorial). The first Five scenarios cover the Greek history from the early Helladic people, who fled Anatolia, through the War of Troy all the way to the Peloponnesian War. The second part of the Campaign covers the Rise of Alexander the Great. Some of the missions are related to ancient history, but have several inaccuracies, which are necessary for game play reasons. Campaign Description The civilization of Ancient Greece was actually an assortment of peoples and cultures. Collectively, they established the Greek democratic, artistic, and philosophic legacy that still influences nations today. Seize the reins of Ancient Greece, establish mastery over the Mediterranean, and forge the foundation of all Western civilizations to come." Civilization Bonuses During the campaign the player can earn a maximum of 210 points to spend on Civilization Bonuses. Some of them are only attainable by completing side quests. The following bonuses could be considered must-haves: +15% Pop Cap This should be the upgrade to 'buy' as soon as you have the required 9 civ-points. Pop Caps are rather low in some scenarios of the Greek campaign, which can make it difficult for players, who are not experienced with unit micro-management in battle. Infantry (Spear) Upgrades Spearmen and Phalanxes are the only units, which will feature in every single scenario, so they should be upgraded early. Attack and Hitpoint upgrades first with Armour upgrades later on. Spearmen are very important in the second scenario "Warriors From The Sea", so it is advisable to upgrade early. The following upgrades are considered helpful Cavalry (Pierce) The later scenarios, which concentrate on Alexander the Great will use the Companion Cavalry. Especially in the scenario "Young Alexander", which has a very low pop cap, upgrades to this unit type are most helpful. Cavalry (Sword) With horsemen available as early as the third scenario, these upgrades will pay off well. Archers (foot) Archers will be in frequent use from the second scenario on wards. They become very important in the fourth scenario "Rise of Athens", so they should be upgraded beforehand. Battle Ships and Carriers Battle ships become very important in the fifth scenario "The Peloponnesian War". These upgrades should be made beforehand. These are the major upgrades. There are a lot more civ-points on offer over the course of the campaign and can be spent to the players liking. Exploits The player can exploit an AI cheat to win several scenarios relatively easily. The AI is programmed to chase enemy units, even if they leave their line of sight. This can be used to lure parts of bigger armies, enabling the outnumbered player to eradicate a bigger army step-by-step. It is also very helpful in dealing with naval units. Characters *Hierakles *Kalkas *Pelops *Agamemnon *Menelaus *Achilles *Odysseus *King Priam *Theseus *Pericles *Alexander the Great *Aristotle *Craterus *Philotas *Meleager *Darius *Bessius Scenarios *The Early Helladic People-migrate from Anatolia to Thessaly under Hierakles and Kalkas *Warriors From The Sea-search for new home under King Pelops on the Pelopponese *The Trojan War-Agamemnon,Menelaus,Achilles and Odyssey war with Troy and want to besiege city of Troy and plunder it *The Rise of Athens-witness Athens rise and challenging its neighbors *The Peloponnesian war-as Athens war against Sparta *Young Alexander-early years of Alexander the Great *A Conqueror is born-Conquest of Alexander the Great *And Alexander wept-Alexandar last years Gallery Greek.png|The Greek Campaign menu Category:Campaigns Category:Empire Earth Category:Needs Infobox